Protection of power distribution systems involves detecting, locating and removing faults from the power systems. Conventional protection methods for automated power distribution feeder systems employ complex adaptive time-coordinated overcurrent schemes. Selective tipping to isolate faulted line sections is achieved through a time-coordination of overcurrent functions of downstream devices. These protection systems are typically used for static feeder topologies; and slight variations to feeder topology further increase complexity.
Conventional protection devices may provide about four to eight setting groups to address operation in different topologies. Calculating the time-coordinated I-V curves for these multiple setting groups is complicated and costly. Highly accurate information regarding feeder characteristics must be gathered to calculate the required coordinated overcurrent settings for a feeder system. If the feeder system is to be completely automated, so that the feeder topology may change between all possible switching topologies, the number of time-coordinated setting groups may exceed the available setting groups in the protection devices.
As such, a need exists for improved systems, methods and apparatus for protecting power distribution feeder systems.